Catch
by misscam
Summary: "I'll always catch you." "Prove it." [Snow/Charming]


Catch  
>by misscam<p>

Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my words.

Author's Note: Written for my summer ficletathon, based on the following prompt:  
><em>Charming chasing Snow a few days after returning from their honeymoon back at home in the castle(not the summer palace) in FTL. Leading to tacos.. Please include tacos too ? heehee(;<em>

II

He's right behind her, she's sure of it.

Quietly, she hurries through the hallway, taking care to stay in the shadows as much as possible. She's not going to get caught. No. She refuses to be. Not this time, not with this much at stake.

The doorway in front of her is dark – it leads into one of the armories, she thinks. But there is another passage out of it on the other side, so she can simply dash through it. Quickly, she glances behind her. There is no sign of her pursuer, so with a quick push of the wall, she runs into the room.

And runs right into a firm, muscled body.

Oh no.

"I do believe I caught you," Charming says, linking his arms around her waist and locking her into an embrace. He's smiling and looking mighty pleased with himself, she notices. "I said I would."

She sighs. He did say that. She can't even remember quite how they got onto the topic of her skills at avoiding capture, but she does remember claiming he only caught her by lucky chance and Charming claiming he would always catch her, if he wanted.

'Prove it' might have been uttered – and it seems he has now.

"Snow," he says teasingly. She wants to be infuriated with him, but she can't quite. Not when he's so close and she can feel the rise and fall of his chest under her hands, and the thin fabric of her dress means she can feel the heat of his palms against her lower back.

"You got me," she acknowledges, and he hums happily. Then he is kissing her, brushing his tongue teasingly against her lower lip until she parts her lips and he licks his way deeper into her mouth while she moans in encouragement.

Making out with her husband in the armory is almost scandalous by princess standards, she is sure, but she has long since decided to go by Snow and Charming standards instead. And they are still on their honeymoon technically, since it's only been a few days since returning from the summer palace.

Charming slowly backs her into the nearest wall, using the leverage to lift her up while she links her legs around his waist. The added height lets her kiss him front a different angle while he grinds softly into her.

Yes, she thinks, and tells him with a hard, demanding kiss.

She wants him. She wants him right now, the desire seeming to hum in her blood. That true love would also be this physical, that love could also come with so much lust, that was a surprise, she has to admit. Those innocent childhood ideals she had of true love didn't quite include it, but now a life without it seems so pale and lessened.

"Snow," Charming says, his voice strained. He's probably getting ideas about suggesting they head back to their chamber before he ravishes her right here and now, she's sure. That's what he said in the stables yesterday, after all.

Then she ravished him, a memory that makes her feel warm all over.

"Here," she tells him, and she can feel his breath catch. In the darkness, she can only barely make out his features, but she can feel him. Oh yes. "You caught me here, so have me here."

"Snow," he growls darkly, as she lowers her head to his neck and kisses a path down to the curve of his shoulder, and then up again to his ear. She is dimly aware that Charming is carrying her through the room, finally sitting down on some sort of hard surface with her in his lap. She can feel the hardness of his thighs against her own, and also the part of him that is just hard and straining against the leather of his pants.

Taking off all their clothes in the darkness would be a complicated, frustrating task, she's sure, and Charming seems to be of the same opinion, because he lifts the lower part of her dress up to her waist rather than trying to remove it. It still allows him access to plenty of skin, his palms so very, very warm against the insides of her thighs before he slips his hands between her legs.

The think silk of her underwear is a frustration she growls at, but it quickly turns to moans instead as he manages to stroke and brush even through the cloth. Her head falls backwards as he continues, and he quickly moves a hand to her back to support her. Normally he likes to watch when he does this to her, she knows, but in the darkness he can only hear her.

She can hear herself well enough, moans and gasps and strained breathing, and Charming's noises weaved in between them. He too, he is breathing hard.

He makes a soft noise of protest as she suddenly stands up, but she gives him a hard kiss and pulls him up with her. He seems to get the idea when she puts his hands on the hem of her underwear, and he peels it off slowly while kissing her lightly. His leather pants are a harder task, and she settles for simply pulling them down enough that his manhood is straining into her hands rather than against clothing.

"Snow," Charming growls again, the sound of it reverberating against her lips as they kiss. Gently, he sits back down on the chair, helping her to straddle him and sink down on him inch by inch.

Yes, she thinks, the angle of it sending a sharp jolt of pleasure through her, then yet more at the friction of it until he's deep and hard inside her. Charming seems entirely content to stay like that, kissing her greedily while she holds still and just feels.

He lowers his hands to her hips, settling there to help her move however she wishes. She tries a few circular motions, and finds the sensations of it almost dizzying in their intensity. She makes a few slow thrusts too, Charming making a noise at the back of his throat at every one. He still seems content to let her set the pace, kissing her while she moves, sounding pleased with every noise she makes into his mouth.

When she shudders and comes, he holds her still and steadies her, and she's dimly aware he's kissing her face while her mind is nothing but pleasure. When her breath steadies slightly, he lifts her legs up slightly and thrusts into her hard and fast until she feels his orgasm claim him.

"Charming," she murmurs lovingly, kissing his face. She hear his strained breathing slowly become calmer, so she tilts her head and finds his lips in a leisurely kiss.

It starts leisurely, at least. It very soon isn't, and Charming is making noises into it that she knows very well by now.

"Snow," he says, voice thick. "Our chamber. Now. Where there is actually light and I can see you when..."

"When what?" she asks breathlessly.

"You'll find out," he murmurs, lifting her off him and standing them both up. She has to admit he has a point. As much fun as this was, seeing him is a pleasure in itself. And in the dark, looking decent afterwards is tricky. She lowers her dress and helps Charming to pull his pants back on, but she can imagine that doesn't hide much at all.

Luckily, Charming seems to know all the hidden and darkened paths through the castle, and sneaks them both back towards their chamber. Maybe making a bet that he couldn't find her in this castle was a bad idea, given how well he knows it.

"Charming?" she asks. "Is this how you found me? Knowing the castle."

"No," he says, smiling at her. "I found you because I know you. Knowing the castle was just a bonus."

She considers that, watching their linked hands. He does know her, she has to admit. Of course, she also knows him.

"Charming?"

"Mmm?"

"I'll always catch you."

He growls in satisfaction at that, then pins her against the wall and kisses her deeply, leaving her breathless yet again.

"Prove it," he murmurs against her lips, giving her a wicked smile. "Catch me."

In the end, of course she does - and then she has him, too.


End file.
